Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: England doesn't understand why America left him yet. He thinks up a clever plan to find the answers, but it leads to tears. What will happen? Oneshot. First time at USUK.


**Author's Note:** I got this idea while sitting in class and drawing America. (We all know which class it was.) :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

~XxXxX~

"America, why did you leave me?" England slurred. America sighed. He and England were at a bar… again. And England became drunk… again. And he was complaining about why America became independent… again. "America!" England whined while stumbling and falling on America. The bartender was, once again, worried.

America looked at the bartender with a passive smile and waved away the matter as if it were nothing and said, "Don't worry, he always becomes like this when he's drunk." But America was terribly upset. He was tired of hearing it. He thought England has had enough and started dragging England to his feet. "C'mon, help me here, dude. You've got feet and muscles, use 'em!"

England got his feet under him, but he just ended up stumbling forward and almost face planted into the floor if it wasn't for America being there and catching him. America rolled his eyes and tugged him back to his feet and went all the way home with England half stumbling over his feet half falling onto him and whining the whole way. America was just sick and tired of it.

After what seemed like an eternity of pulling England around, America finally arrived to his front door. He fumbled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and pushed England in. England took a few unsteady steps forward and fell. "England, go sit on the couch," America sighed. England obeyed.

In reality, England was faking to be drunk this time. He wanted answers from America and didn't want to be too drunk to forget about it. But he also knew the only possible way to actually get real answers from him is to act drunk. Yes, he had planned this. He lied on the couch and continued his whining. "America…"

America really has had enough. His clenched fists were shaking, very annoyed already. He released it all through one frustrated sigh. "You really don't know, England? You don't know why I became independent?" he murmured. _No, I don't_, England thought. _That's why I'm begging you to tell me._ He walked over and sat next to England on the couch right when England slid and he landed in America's lap with a muffled thump. America sighed and petted England. Everything was quiet save for the soft whistling sound of the wind outside.

After a while, England pretended to go to sleep. "England… the reason why I became independent from you…" he mumbled, thinking England was asleep, "is so that… I could do things without you always watching me. I wanted to live life. That's one reason, Life." England's heart sank. He remembers he watched that kid like a hawk so that he doesn't get into trouble or get hurt. "Another reason is that I wanted to do things that I wanted to do. I wanted to go anywhere. I wanted freedom, Liberty." England also remembers not allowing him to do certain things, afraid it might be dangerous. "And finally…" America's voice became suddenly quiet.

"The last reason is so that… I could be with you." England struggled to control his breathing. His heart was beating so fast, and so was America's.

"You always left me alone at home to deal with work as a country. But being alone at home made it feel so big… and so empty…" America's shiny blue eyes became dark and sad. "That's why…" he sniffed, "That's why I became a country, too, so that I could be with you, side by side with you. It was… a Pursuit of Happiness." By now, America's eyes were tearing up. He struggled to keep the hot tears from coming. England was also having a hard time keeping a neutral face. "But you're always so mean... Rejecting all of the creative ideas I come up with at the World Meetings, always getting upset at me about how I dress and everything, I don't like it...!" he mumbled out after a sharp intake of air, still trying not to cry. England felt terrible. Then he remembered America's Declaration of Independence. Its purpose was to tell England that America wouldn't accept anything that went against Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness… he thinks… the memory has long ago faded, only terribly choppy and horrible bits left behind.

He decided to do something.

"America… I love you…" he seemingly mumbled in his sleep, rolled over and nuzzled his face into America's stomach. That was just an excuse for hiding the deep red blush that had spread across his face. To think he'd confess his feelings like this… Then, England started to feel tears fall as they roll down his face like warm raindrops.

"E-England… it was Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness. It was those three reasons that made me become independent… I thought I needed those things…" He sniffed and more tears came pouring down like heavy rainfall. England cracked open his eye and closed it shut immediately. He didn't like what he saw. Tears continuously flowed down from America's face and he slightly shook. England wished he could do something, but he knows he can't… for now. "E-England…" America said between sobs. England couldn't stand it. It sounded so much like of when he was a small colony—no, not colony, but child. His small, cute child…

A picture of America as a child popped up in his mind. It was one of those rare occasions when America had tripped and fallen. "E-England…" he whimpered, as England ran to help him, just as America was whimpering now, except…

He couldn't heal the wounds this time…

It was just too much to handle. But he continued to lie there, controlling his breathing, and trying not to cry. A few hours later, England actually fell asleep, listening to the heartbreaking sound of America sobbing, finally, a tear of England's own falling and leaving a dark spot on America's shirt. Later, America managed to get his crying under control and had laid a blanket over England and went upstairs to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

America walked downstairs into the living room to find the blanket he left on England last night neatly folded up. He looked around the house, expecting England to be somewhere, but he was nowhere. He checked the bathroom, the other bedrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, any other rooms in the house, the backyard, even the attic and basement. England wasn't in any of those places. America finally walked to his front door and noticed that England's shoes weren't there. He wondered where England went.

England was actually back at his home, reflecting over what he heard the night before. He finally understood everything.

~Later That Day~

England was having his usual afternoon tea when there was a knock at his door. He found America standing there, wearing modern American clothes and there was a fake smile plastered on his face. Usually, England would start to nag about how he dress and how sloppy he looked and whatnot, but he didn't today. Instead, England calmly said "Good afternoon, America," and invited him inside. America didn't notice England's odd behavior.

"Hey, I just came to tell you that you went out drinking with me last night, just in case you don't remember," America said smoothly. But England definitely knew something was on his mind.

England decided to surprise him. "Actually, I do remember," he said matter-of-factly. America stopped mid-step. Everything was silent for a very long time. England knew he had got him.

Finally, America looked back at England, scoffed and said, "Oh really?" Another fake smile was on his face and England could clearly see it was forced.

England murmured, "I now know why you left. Is that enough for you?" America's smile vanished in an instant. He was shocked. He fully turned around, his look of shock slowly turning to disbelief.

"Tell me what I said last night, then," he said. England sighed. He knew it'd come to this. He repeated everything that America had said the night before. America couldn't believe it.

"And if you haven't realized by now," England concluded, "I was faking being drunk. I truly wanted to know why you left. And I finally understand… I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor and blushed a bit. America looked at England, looking so small... just like...

-Flashback-

America's bayonet was flown to the side, fresh scratch in the wood. America was now not armed and England's bayonet was pointed straight at his chest. Both of them stood in the pouring rain, breathing heavily, either sides' soldiers lined up and awaiting the order to start shooting. The Patriots were especially cautious, ready to fire at England and his army at the moment the order was given.

Suddenly, England dropped to his knees in the mud as his gun also in the mud, lying in front of him. England put one hand to his face, closed his eyes and mumbled, "I just can't do it..."America stared in shock. "I just can't shoot, damn it!"

"England..." America said, but it came out as soft as a whisper and was swept away by the loud spashing and pitter patting of rain falling. He didn't like the feeling... he thought he was doing the right thing but now, seeing England like this...

_You used to look so big... now... you're so small and powerless..._ he thought and frowned, his dark blonde hair, now seeming even darker, sticking to his mud and blood covered face and neck from the rain that poured down like drops of darkness.

-Back to Present-

England didn't see America walk up to him until he hugged him, England's eyes widening in surprise at the sudden act. This was what America had wanted to do at that same time, but couldn't... until now. But he was unsure about what England meant, what he meant to point out. He asked, "Does that mean you were awake when you said… that you love me? Not only because you once looked after me, but because you truly love me as an individual? As an adult?" He tried to make sure his voice didn't crack. He sounded so childish, but England didn't mind at all.

England hugged back for a while, thinking, does he really mean that? They stood quietly, America waiting for the answer when England pulled away from the hug. At first, America was so disappointed, but England suddenly but gently pushed his lips against America's in a weak, shy attempt at a kiss. He gladly kissed back, relief filling him.

England had then remembered, the times that America got hurt as a child, he kissed the wound to "make it feel better" for America. It was childish, but it made the hurt go away. He knew that it still worked after feeling the warm smile on his face and seeing the brightness of his shining blue eyes returning.

America pulled back, looked straight into England's emerald eyes and whispered, "I love you, too." Both of them in a gentle embrace of final, happy, understanding love.

~XxXxX~

YES USUK, I finally did it! I wasn't able to no matter how hard I tried, but I finally did it! Maybe listening to USUK Hetaloid helped? Anyway, MISSION IS COMPLETE. (Although I might have gotten the flashback lines wrong and America seemed kinda uke at some point...) What pairing should I do next? Anyway, did you enjoy? Please review, I want to know that I'm noticed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
